


20字微小說

by johnsidney



Category: Hurts
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney





	20字微小說

Adventure（冒險）  
刺激生活的新鮮事...一籃未刷條碼的麵包怎麼樣?

Angst（焦慮）  
狂梳頭髮和室內打傘，這就是你們花錢請來的團?

Crackfic（片段）  
按下接收鍵，Adam等著自己被那美麗的聲音填滿。

Crime（背德）  
西裝、下身都很緊，他們就喜歡這樣幹。

Crossover（混合同人）  
「Adam、我沒錢買寶貝球了...」  
「加入火箭隊吧，Theo...」

Death（死亡）  
Than they won't be hurts.

Fetish（戀物癖）  
五罐髮油、一只耳環、幾套西裝、一把梳子和一個Adam。

Parody（仿效）  
為時五分鐘，Theo閉嘴、Adam尖叫，開始!

Romance（浪漫）  
冰淇淋車總是等在街角。

Smut（情色）  
音源線將他們纏在一起。

Suspense（懸念）  
總有一天、那把梳子會被撿到的人寄回來。

Time Travel（時空旅行）  
Theo發現自己小時候也很帥，Adam對自己無話可說。

Tragedy（悲劇）  
Adam沒上ICQ，看來電費又超出預算了。

Western（西部風格）  
Anderson警長拯救小鎮之花Theodore?導演我們最好談談。

AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙劇情）  
專屬司機今晚又進了少爺的房間。

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解決情慾）  
主唱一碰麥克風桿，樂手就硬得發疼。


End file.
